


First Kiss?

by MalcolmReynolds, NerdyPanda3126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Kisses, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Marinette and Luka disagree about their first kiss... but there is one first kiss that they do agree on... the first time Luka kissed Marinette Couffaine.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	First Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for the LBSC Sprint Challenge Round Robin. We had 3 45 minute sprints to write a story together (we did a minimum of brainstorming beforehand). I'm so glad we had this opportunity!!
> 
> Our prompt for the piece was: Marinette and Luka are remembering their first kiss and it turns out they have very different takes on it.

The first time Marinette kissed him, Luka was sure it was an accident. She'd gone to kiss his cheek to thank him for the bike ride home and he'd turned at the same time and she caught the corner of his mouth instead. A quick press of her lips against his, featherlight, barely there. He froze as she pulled away, his heartbeat thumping at twice the tempo it normally did. When she pulled away, she braced herself against his elbow and squeezed the smallest amount. Her eyes locked on his and she smiled—a calm, serene smile accompanied by a cherry blossom blush coloring the apples of her cheeks. 

He was pretty sure he was smiling back. Although he didn't feel like he had any control over what his face was doing at all. For all he knew, he had a bright, dopey grin plastered across his face, advertising to Marinette and to all of Paris how stupid, crazy in love he was. 

But it had to have been an accident, that much he was sure of. 

So he managed to mutter a soft, "see you later," and turned his bike around. His heart was still hammering—hard—doing its best, it seemed, to give him an internal rock concert. As he biked away, he buzzed his lips to get rid of the tingling her kiss had left behind. Tingling that was spreading warmth through his limbs at the same time he was shivering. 

It had to be an accident. But she hadn't seemed bothered by it? But she hadn't meant—oh, God, what if she had? What if she'd kissed him and he'd just biked away like that? 

Even though he was well past the bakery where he'd dropped her off, he stopped and looked back, touching his fingertips to the kiss-branded skin at the corner of his mouth. 

What if she'd meant it? 

~~~~~~

The first time Luka had kissed her, Marinette had no doubt that he meant it. It was soft and slow and electrifying and everything she’d ever dreamed of a first kiss being. A few days before, Marinette had accidentally-on-purpose kissed him a little closer to his lips than she’d intended… but not as close as she’d wanted to, and he’d just smiled stiffly at her and ridden away, leaving Marinette feeling oddly bereft. 

She’d taken the hurt and turned it into productiveness, cranking through two commissions and starting work on a couple of Christmas gifts, even if summer still had the city in its grip, and had almost missed the text she got from Luka asking if she could meet him before Kitty Section’s practice the next day. He’d mentioned the name of a coffee shop near the boat, and she agreed, expecting to be helping him carry drinks back for the other band members. Instead, he’d bought her a coffee, and asked her out on a real date, not just one of the group hangouts that usually happened. 

Marinette couldn’t say yes fast enough, tripping over her tongue in her excitement to answer, babbling a garbled, “Yechs!” before turning red and slowing down. “Yes! Of course!” 

They had lunch together the next day, and then Luka took her to the recently opened fashion exhibit at the Museum of Decorative Arts. He’d walked her home, holding her hand and shooting little glances her way as if he was afraid she’d disappear if he didn’t keep checking on her. Marinette squeezed his hand reassuringly, and smiled up at him. 

Stopping at the door to their residence, they both stopped, neither saying anything for a few moments, just staring at each other, fingers still laced together. Marinette smiled at him, blushing pink at the way he was looking at her. “Thank you, Luka, I would love to do this again. What about that amazing spanish guitarist playing at Café de la Paix on Friday night. I saw you looking at the flyer. Would you like to go with me?”

Luka looked at her, his smile dazzling. “I would love that, Marinette.” He leaned in, giving her time to back away, but Marinette slipped her hand from his in order to rest them on his shoulders, and stood on her tiptoes. 

His lips met hers softly, one arm wrapping around her waist as they stood together, first kisses blending into second and third kisses as a new love bloomed. 

~~~~~~

There was one first kiss that they could agree on. Luka tugged at his suit jacket as he waited at the altar. His hands were shaking and he took a few deep breaths before the song announcing Marinette’s entrance started up. His eyes snapped to the door, his heart in his throat, as Marinette Dupain-Cheng entered with Tom on her arm. 

After a brief moment that she looked down to check she wouldn’t get her shoes tangled in her dress, her eyes rose to his, and that same cherry blossom blush painted her cheeks.

Tom kissed her cheek when they got to the front and put Marinette’s hand in Luka’s, giving Luka a firm nod as he did, before he turned back to his seat. 

They’d written their vows and his hands were still shaking as he read off his paper, folding it in half and unfolding it again out of pure nerves. His voice failed him halfway through and cracked horribly before she reached out and took his hand, catching his eye and whispering, “breathe.” 

And that was all it took. It was her. It had always been her and it would always be her. He rubbed his thumb against hers as his best man handed him the ring and his hands were steady for the first time that whole day as he slid the band on her finger. She put his on, and she was calmer than he’d ever known her to be, but there were happy tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. When the officiant pronounced them man and wife, she hid a giggle behind her hand as he pulled their joined, banded hands up to his lips. 

The officiant cleared her throat. “You may kiss the bride,” she said, although her stern tone was tempered by her amused smile. 

Luka reached out to her and cradled her head between his hands as he kissed her like he’d never stop. Her hands slid around his neck and she pushed up on her toes to meet him better until they broke apart, entirely too soon. 

Before her heels were back on the ground, she smirked at him and bounced up one more time to press her lips to the corner of his mouth—the kiss that started it all. 

“It is my great honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Luka and Marinette Couffaine!”


End file.
